Truth or Dare
by Hepzheba
Summary: There's a game of truth or dare in the Gryffindor tower. Things happen and feelings are discovered. Deamus


**A/N: **This is something I came up with for a couple of days ago. Haven't written anything for what feels like ages, so when I've finally written something I'm glad I just got through it, though I'm not very proud of the result. And I am well aware of the fact that I'm not the first to use this plot, but I never thought I'd be either. As I've said, I'm just happy that I could write a whole story.  
I guess it's a bit AU. It's like the Trio never went after Voldemort, but stayed at home (Hogwarts) instead. Don't know when it takes place, somewhere when they're sixteen or seventeen, so yeah, it's AU.  
The actual title of this fic is 'Best shag you've ever had', but I wasn't sure what rules said about using that title, so I decided to call it 'Truth or Dare' instead.

**Warnings**: Bad language, mentions of alcohol, kissing between boys (lots of different couples), mentions of sex, but nothing graphic (between both boyxgirl and boyxboy)

**Disclaimer: **Have Dean and Seamus ever shagged each other in any of the Harry Potter books? No? I still don't own them, then. (And you know, we don't hear so much about Dean and Seamus in the books, they could be shagging, right?)

* * *

**Truth or Dare **or **Best shag you've ever had**

"Dean," Ron Weasley said and everyone's eyes turned towards the black boy who sat two persons away from Ron.

Dean Thomas' eyes, though, were fixed on Ron's freckled face.

"Truth," Dean said and took a sip from the bottle of fire whiskey he'd been holding.

A murmur of disagreement came from the rest of them and Ron, too, looked a bit disappointed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry Potter asked and tried to hit Dean on the shoulder, but the alcohol had probably made him see double, so he missed.

"For once I actually agree with Potter," Draco Malfoy said with his I'm-better-than-thou-voice.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Dean said and turned towards Ron again.

"Okay, truth…" Ron thought for a moment then a smile split his face. "Who's the best shag you've ever had?"

"D'you really want him to answer that question?" Hermione Granger asked Ron hesitantly.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Then Ron's eyes caught his sister's blushing face and he turned to Dean with a glare. Dean looked apologetically at Ron.

"Sorry, Ron, but that would have to be Ginny," he said.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair and he threw himself at Dean. He didn't even touch the black boy before someone pulled him back.

"Easy there, Weasel," an Irish accent said, "you were the one who asked the question."

Seamus Finnigan and Colin Creevey pulled Ron back and pushed him down on the spot he'd been sitting, and then went back to their previous place: on either side of Dean. Ron glared at them.

"Can I continue?" Dean asked and the others nodded, Ron still glaring at him.

"Malfoy," he said and everyone's eyes turned towards the blond slytherin.

"Dare," he said and raised one of his eyebrows, as if daring Dean to say something mean.

Seamus leaned closer to Dean, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Please, Dean, can I decide what he'll do?" he begged.

"No, Thomas, don't you dare…" Malfoy tried to threaten him, his grey eyes wide with fear from what the Irish boy could make him do.

Dean had no idea how to resist the Irish's blue puppy eyes looking at him so he sighed in defeat and nodded. Seamus whopped and turned towards Malfoy.

"Isn't this some kind of cheating?" Malfoy tried, but as he had been the one who'd asked the others mean questions and made them do things they really didn't want to do, the others weren't exactly on his side.

"So, Draco," Seamus said with an angelic smile which made Malfoy's eyes widen more. "I dare you to kiss Harry."

"What?" two shouts were heard.

"What have I ever done to you?" Harry asked Seamus.

"Well, you did steal his last chocolate frog," Neville Longbottom said in as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

Seamus nodded, it was clear that he hadn't thought about this, but it was a good reason.

"Sorry, Harry, but someone had to go down with him and you're the person he dislikes the most."

Malfoy was muttering things under his breath, probably trying to hex Seamus.

"Come on, you two, it's just a kiss," Ginny Weasley said, she was obviously looking forward to seeing two blokes kiss. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown agreed with her.

The two arch enemies rose and met in the middle of the ring. The others fell silent and looked at the couple in the middle with anticipation. Both boys swallowed and then stepped closer. The kiss lasted just a few second and was more like a peck, but the girls cheered anyway. Malfoy and Harry sat back, both looking slightly green and wiped the mouths with the back of their hands. Malfoy turned his glare towards Seamus.

"Finnigan," he growled.

"Ye can't pick me now," Seamus said, slightly pleased with himself. "I dared ye."

"Yes, you did, but it was actually Dean's dare," Malfoy said and his evil smile got wider.

Seamus paled remarkably and swallowed. Seamus _never_ took truth and Dean doubted he would do that now either.

"Dare," Seamus said at last and met Malfoy's eyes.

Malfoy smiled, if possibly, even wider and his eyes flicked to Seamus' right were Dean sat.

"I dare you to snog Thomas, " he said and both Seamus and Dean looked slightly confused. Couldn't Malfoy come up with something worse? There had to be worse things than to kiss ones best friend. It was just a smile kiss, right?

"Not just a kiss," Malfoy said, as if he had read Dean's thoughts. "I mean snog. Like making out, with tongues and all that."

The two boys paled and stared at Malfoy, who looked particularly pleased with himself. Dean looked at the rest for support, but this didn't break against any of the rules. He just had to snog Seamus, then. Seamus turned towards him and wet his lips. Dean's heart was beating like mad in his chest.

"Just get it over with," Neville told them, as if he had had much experience with having to snog your best friend in public.

"Just get it over with," Seamus muttered and then he leaned forward and captured Dean's lips with his own.

Dean gasped as the warm lips on his came slightly as a surprise. Seamus took this chance and for just a hundreds of seconds their tongues met and then the pulled apart. Malfoy looked pityingly at them.

"Oh, please, Finnigan, do you call that a kiss? I never would have imagined you to be a virgin," he mocked.

Malfoy obviously knew what to say to make Seamus angry and this was one of the things. Seamus turned his head towards Dean and almost violently pressed their lips together. His hands came up to Dean's neck and pulled him closer as he opened his mouth. Dean hesitantly put his hands on Seamus' waist and gasped when Seamus suddenly nipped at his lower lip. Seamus took this opportunity to enter Dean's mouth with his own tongue. Dean's finger grasped Seamus' shirt tighter as Seamus deepened the kiss even more. Dean could hear catcalls, but it sounded as if they were far away, all he knew was the taste, the smell and the mere feeling of Seamus.

"I'm still not very impressed," he could make out that Malfoy said and just a moment later Seamus pushed him down on his back and almost lay on top of him, still kissing him fiercely. Seamus' hands caressed his neck and then moved down to his side, making Dean gasp and squirm underneath him.

"Okay, you win!" Dean at last heard Malfoy say and Seamus pulled away from Dean and smiled slightly. Dean was panting hard, but managed to smile back. Seamus sat up and moved away from Dean, who did the same.

"That was just…" Malfoy begun and stared at them. The rest of their friends were also staring.

"Hot," Lavender finished Malfoy's sentence. Parvati and Ginny agreed.

"Disgusting," Malfoy finished his sentence with a glare at the others.

"No, it wasn't," Neville said, to Dean's utter surprise and to shock Dean even more Hermione, Harry and Colin nodded approvingly.

Seamus looked slightly pleased with himself, but Dean felt himself burning with embarrassment. He had really snogged his best friend in front of an audience.

The game ended not long after that, the girls went up to their room still drooling, Malfoy went to the dungeons (why he had been in the Gryffindor tower was a mystery to Dean) and the rest of the boys went up to their dorm, Ron half-dragging, half-carrying a drunk Harry. Colin glared at him and took over the carrying Harry-mission when Ron accidently made Harry hit his head in the wall. Seamus nagged Dean in the side with his elbow and threw a meaning look towards Colin, who much more carefully carried Harry up the stairs.

"You almost had me fooled," Ron said when they reached the dorm. "I almost thought you two had something going on."

Dean laughed with Ron, but a lump was growing in his chest.

"Then you would've been the only straight bloke in this dorm," Seamus stated.

"What?" Ron said and paled slightly. "I'm not the only…"

He looked around to get support.

"Don't look at me," Neville said.

Ron turned towards Harry, who had begun kissing Colin. He then turned towards Dean and Seamus.

"Please, tell me you're straight."

"Ron, 'm a teenager and Irish, I don't care about gender. I take whatever I can get."

Ron turned in despair towards Dean.

"I'm too young to say if I'm straight or not," Dean said, mostly to scare Ron.

"Oh, but Dean, ye can't say you're actually considering being straight? What about all those nights we've spent together?" Seamus said, amusement shining in his eyes, but the rest of his face was serious. "What about all those times you've sucked me off in the shower?"

Ron stared at them, first at Seamus, then at Dean, who had a hard time not laughing out loud, then back at Seamus. Ron opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again.

"No," he said at last. "I am _not_ sleeping here tonight."

"Ron, he's joking," Dean chuckled. But I wouldn't mind sucking him off, his brain added silently.

"I don't believe you. You two are bloody shagging each other. And I don't want any part of it. Good night."

And then he rushed out of the dormitory. Dean sat down on his bed, laughing hard, and Seamus sat down beside him, laughing just as much. Neville chuckled slightly and then said good night before pulling his curtains shut around his bed. The curtains were shut around Harry's bed and they hadn't seen Colin leave either.

"They seem to be using a silencing charm," Seamus stated.

"Yeah," Dean said.

Suddenly he had no idea what to say. All he could think of was the heat from Seamus' body next to him and the smell of him and, maybe he imagined it, but he could still feel the taste of Seamus on his tongue.

"Was it wrong of me to kiss ye like that?" Seamus asked suddenly.

"You did it because of Malfoy," Dean answered.

"Yeah, but… was it wrong of me to wanna kiss ye?" Seamus said and Dean's breath hitched in his throat. He turned his head so fast to look at Seamus that he wouldn't have been surprised if he had broken his neck.

"No," Dean said slowly, trying to figure out exactly what Seamus meant, his brain wasn't co-operating with him.

"Yes, it was," Seamus said. "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to forget ye. All I think of is you and all I feel an' everything is just you, Dean."

"Seamus, what are you trying to say?" Dean said slowly.

"That he's bloody in love with you! Is it so bloody hard to get?!" Neville shouted from behind his curtains and then they heard him cast a silencing charm around his bed.

Dean stared at Neville's curtains, as if he was waiting for them to tell him the meaning of life.

"Dean," Seamus said and Dean turned towards him. For the first time since Dean met Seamus the Irish boy looked nervous. Seamus reached out his hand and put it over Dean's darker. His thumb caressed the backside of Dean's hand and Dean felt shivers up his whole arm.

"I'm sorry," Seamus said.

"What for?"

"For falling in love with you."

Dean said nothing. His brain felt like a sponge and he couldn't think at all. Seamus said he was in love with him, Dean. This wasn't possible, it shouldn't be possible. And Seamus wouldn't joke about something like this. People who didn't know Seamus would think that he would joke about something like this, but Dean knew Seamus and Seamus would never say something like this if he wasn't serious. Dean knew that now was the perfect time to admit that he was in love with Seamus, but he couldn't bring his mouth to say the words.

"Dean, please, say somethin'," Seamus begged and his blue eyes were pleading with Dean.

Dean still couldn't bring himself to say anything, so he did the second best thing: he kissed Seamus hard. Their teeth clashed and Seamus gasped out of surprise. Dean pulled away after a few seconds and stared at Seamus.

"I'm…" Dean said, but this time Seamus interrupted him by kissing him fiercely.

------------

"So," Seamus said and followed an invisible pattern on Dean's back. "Who's the best shag you've ever had? Still Ginny?"

Dean chuckled and kissed Seamus' jaw softly.

"Nope," he said.

"Who is it, then?" Seamus asked and pulled Dean even closer.

"Some Irish bloke," Dean said, "don't really remember his name."

Seamus looked pleased with himself. Dean chuckled and kissed him softly on the lips. Truth to be told, comparing sex with Ginny to sex with Seamus was like comparing an elevator with a rollercoaster. You got up with the elevator, but it went slowly and you didn't really remember anything from the ride afterwards. While a rollercoaster left your legs feeling like jelly, your breath taken away and when it was over you couldn't wait until the next time you would take a ride. Dean never told Seamus this, he was quite sure Seamus' ego was big enough without that information.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know where the Harry/Colin came from. I was quite sure I was a Harry/Draco fan, but story didn't want to turn out the same way I wanted... And I have no idea why Draco was in the Gryffindor tower (as he wasn't shagging Harry) but Draco's cool and I wanted some slytherin spirit in this story.  
And remember, reviews makes a poor girl happy . 


End file.
